THE MINI TUBBIESOAP
by Marlize
Summary: Minisoap full of love, betrayal and other stuff like that... DRAMA in capital letters. Lol.
1. Pilot

**_I write this story, because I a) want to poke fun at all the DRAMA you see in soaps and b) I'm in a really non-serious mood. Don't expect long chapters: it's gonna be an easy-read, crazy fic, lol. Read and review please!  
Note: I'm Dutch, and the grammar check doesn't work, so sorry for any faults.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teletubbies or anything else you recognize from the tv series. If you recognize more stuff, you're probably right: First line's from the song __'Morning Has Broken' by Cat Stevens. Only difference is that I used the past simple. Wow._**

1. Pilot

The sun rose, the morning was brooooken, like the first mo-ho-hoooorning...  
Narrator: Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play!  
Narrator: 1!  
Tinky-Winky: 1!  
Narrator: 2!  
Dipsy: 2!  
Narrator: 3!  
Laa-Laa: 3!  
Narrator: 4!  
Po: 4!  
Narrator: Teletubbies!  
The trumpets play a funky song.  
Narrator: Tinky-Winky  
Tinky-Winky: Tinky-Winky!  
Narrator: Dipsy  
Dipsy: Dipsy!  
Narrator: Laa-Laa  
Laa-Laa: Laa-Laa!  
Narrator: Po  
Po: Po!  
Narrator: Teletubbies  
Teletubbies: Teletubbies!  
Narrator: Say Hello!  
Teletubbies: Eh-oh!  
Narrator: Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Teletubbies  
Teletubbies: Teletubbies! (Trumpets stop playing)  
Teletubbies and Narrator: Big Hug!  
(Windmill spins)  
Teletubbies: Uh oh!  
(They all run away)  
Trumpet: Where have the teletubbies gone?  
What the trumpet didn't know, was that Dipsy and Po were on their way to the hairdresser, using Po's scooter, because Dipsy needed a new haircut. So Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa were all alone and they were hiding behind some bushes.  
"Laa-Laa, you look so beautiful," Tinky-Winky whispered. Laa-Laa blushed.  
"Kiss me, Tinks," she whispered and he winked.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Quickly, before I change my mind," and she smiled. How easy to manipulate Tinky-Winky, she thought with an evil twinkle in her eyes.  
Tinky-Winky started kissing her and she kissed back, with all the passion she had.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Haircuts And Kisses

_**Did I already told ya guys I just love reviews?**_

2. Haircuts And Kisses

Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa were lying in the grass.   
"I feel so happy, dear Laa-Laa darling," Tinky-Winky said softly.  
"I feel the same way, Tinks," Laa-Laa said, "but I don't want Dipsy and Po to know about 'us', alright?"  
"If that's what you want to... Are you ashamed of me?" Tinky-Winky panicked.  
Before Laa-Laa could answer, someone called their names.  
"Who's there?" Tinky-Winky asked, and he and Laa-Laa quickly stood up.  
"Taadaa!" Dipsy yelled, and he jumped in front of them.  
"O my gosh," Laa-Laa said.  
"Your hair!" Tinky-Winky exclaimed.  
"It looks beautiful," Laa-Laa whispered.  
Dipsy proudly looked at them. He had a brand new, black and curly haircut.  
"It's nice, eh?" Po asked, when she appeared next to Dipsy. She looked at her scooter.  
"Tinky-Winky, do you wanna have a ride to the Tubby-Tronic Superdome?" she asked. "Laa-Laa, don't look so disappointed, I already gave you a ride yesterday afternoon!"  
"Yeah, yeah..." Laa-Laa felt angry. She didn't want to walk all the way to the Superdome. She looked up and saw Dipsy. Maybe it's not going to be that worse, she suddenly thought. His new haircut made him really attractive...  
Tinky-Winky and Po left, so now Dipsy and Laa-Laa were all alone.  
"Dippy..." Laa-Laa whispered. He looked up, and before he knew it, she was kissing him.

CLIFFHANGER


	3. A Shocking Discovery

**_Papapapadadapadaaa... Read and review... Papapapapa... Padadapadaa..._**

3. A Shocking Discovery

Po drove back to the place where she had left Dipsy and Laa-Laa, after she had brought Tinky-Winky to the Superdome. She felt guilty, because Laa-Laa had looked really disappointed when she heard Tinky-Winky would get the ride.  
She stopped her scooter when she heard some weird sounds. She felt scared, but looked. Her eyes widened, and then she quickly covered them. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, her throat was locked. She looked again, to know for sure she hadn't imagined it, but there she saw it again – Dipsy and Laa-Laa, snogging. She felt a pang of jealousy, which she didn't understand.  
"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

CLIFFHANGER


	4. Gossip Girl

**_Gossip Girl's the title of a book series. Never read a single page of them, but I thought it would be a nice title of ch 4 - anyway, enjoy the DRAMA!_**

4. Gossip Girl

"Tinky-Winky, Tinky-Winky!" Po yelled, when she slid of the slide.  
"Whazzup, Po?" he asked.  
"You never guess what I just saw..."  
"A bunny?"  
"No-hoo..."  
"A flower?"  
"No-ho-hoo..."  
"A green hill?"  
"No-ho-ho-hoo..."  
"What else is there in Teletubbie-land?"  
"A kissing Laa-Laa and Dipsy!"  
Tinky-Winky froze.  
"But... That's... Impossible... She's mine..."

CLIFFHANGER


	5. Wanted: The Truth

_**Enjoy 'n' Review!**_

5. Wanted: The Truth

Laa-Laa and Dipsy were still snogging, so they didn't notice Tinky-Winky, who appeared right next to them.  
"Dipsy!" he screamed. The two kissers quickly stood up.  
"Can't you knock?" Dipsy asked, trying to make the situation less awkward.  
"She's mine!" Tinky-Winky yelled.  
"What?" Dipsy asked, and he looked at Laa-Laa.  
"What's going on, Laa-Laa?" he asked.

CLIFFHANGER  



	6. Goodbye, My Lovers

**_D'you know the song 'Goodbye, My Lover' from James Blunt?_**

6. Goodbye, My Lovers

"I'm dating both of you," Laa-Laa said. Dipsy gasped and Tinky-Winky started to cry.  
"How could you!" Dipsy exploded. "I never thought... Laa-Laa, I don't recognize you anymore!"  
"Good for you," Laa-Laa said, who understood they both didn't want her back.  
"Goodbye, then."  
She walked away, leaving Dipsy and Tinky-Winky behind.

CLIFFHANGER


	7. My Best Enemy

_**And another chapter... Read... Review...**_

7. My Best Enemy

"I can't believe you did that," Tinky-Winky mumbled.  
"Did what?" Dipsy asked.  
"Start dating my girl."  
"I didn't know you two were dating!" Dipsy protested.  
"You're not my friend anymore," Tinky-Winky said in a sad voice.  
"But... You're my best mate!" Dipsy exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. He and Tinky-Winky were like strangers for each other, and all because of Laa-Laa.  
And then he got an idea.

CLIFFHANGER


	8. Romeo, O, Romeo

**_Romeo, O, Romeo - I'm not even going to give any hints... _**

8. Romeo, O, Romeo (wherefort are thou, Romeo)

Laa-Laa entered the Superdome. She felt really sad, because she had no lover anymore. And she had discovered she loved snogging.  
"Romeo, O, Romeo," she sighed, "Wherefort are thou, Romeo?"  
She hadn't noticed Po, who was standing a few metres away and had heard her words. Suddenly, the small Teletubbie realised why she had felt so jealous.  
"Here's a Juillet," she whispered. Laa-Laa turned around, smiled, and they started to snog.

CLIFFHANGER


	9. The Revenge

**_Dipsy goes dangerous..._**

9. The Revenge

Laa-Laa and Po still snogged, when Dipsy entered the superdome.   
"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled, and he ran to them. He wrapped his arms around Laa-Laa's throat, so she couldn't breathe. Her face turned red, and Po screamed:  
"Help! Help!"

CLIFFHANGER 


	10. Don't Leave

10. Don't Leave

What's goi- WHAT YA DOING, MAN!" Tinky-Winky screamed, when he entered the Superdome and saw Dipsy trying to leave Laa-Laa in the lurch. He ran towards them and grabbed Dipsy. He hit him and his ex-best friend fell on the ground.  
"Laa-Laa, are you alright?" he kneeled down and Po grabbed her wrist.  
"I don't feel anything," she whispered.   
"Laa-Laa! Don't go away, stay here!" Tinky-Winky yelled. "Sweetheart, please!"

CLIFFHANGER


	11. Say Hello?

11. Say Hello?

"She's dead," Po whispered. She softly cried and Tinky-Winky looked at Dipsy. He lay on the ground, unconscious.  
"I'm going to kill him," he felt more angry than ever before. Po grabbed his hand.  
"No, you're not!" she exclaimed, "Laa-Laa never would have wanted you to be a murderer!"  
Tinky-Winky sat down again, and he looked at Laa-Laa's body. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a nightmare.  
"I have to do something," he murmured, "cutting his stupid black hair, or something."  
"It's a toupee," Po whispered. Tinky-Winky looked at her, and then he also started to cry.  
"I need some fresh air."  
When he came outside, he heard the voice of the narrator.  
"But Tinky-Winky, why such a sad face?"  
"Laa-Laa's dead, goddammit!" he suddenly screamed. "Dipsy killed her!"  
"Eh... Say hello?"

CLIFFHANGER


	12. Shut Up

12. Shut Up

Tinky-Winky and Po were sitting outside.  
Narrator: "Come on, you can't stay like this for ages. It's already a while ago that-"  
Po: "Shut up."  
Narrator: "But-"  
Po: "Look, we try to make it work, but we're still losing control. So just shut up."  
Narrator: "Life's going on, let's get it started again!"  
Tinky-Winky: "We're not in the mood, alright?"  
Po: "Yeah, we can't stop thinking about how Dipsy murdered Laa-Laa. I don't understand – where is the love?"  
Tinky-Winky: "Exactly. I'm glad he's in the institution now."  
Po: "I never wanna see him again."  
Tinky-Winky: "I wanna see Laa-Laa."  
Po: "Me too."  
Narrator:"Stop it! You're Teletubbies, you should be happy!"  
Tinky-Winky: "Only the little kiddo's still think that, Nat."  
Narrator: "Don't call me Nat, I hate that."  
Po: "Whoa, you're a great poet, Natty."  
Narrator: "Po!"  
Po and Tinky-Winky smirked.  
Narrator: "Uh... Other subject... Po, I recieved this letter, it's for you."  
Po opened the letter and she gasped.

CLIFFHANGER


	13. What the LUF

13. What the LUF

"Eh-oh!" Po screamed, "o my god! O my freakin' god!"  
"What is it?" Tinky-Winky asked.  
"I won the contest!"  
"What contest?"  
"There was this contest about scooters and I won!" Po grinned.  
"What did you win?"  
"5,000,000 dollar!"  
"What the -beeb-!" Tinky-Winky exclaimed, "What'ya gonna do with it?"  
Po thought for a few minutes and then spoke again: "LUF!"  
"What d'ya mean?"  
"The Laa-Laa Unforgettable Foundation! Yeah, that's it, I mean, the time we spent with Laa-Laa _is_ unforgettable!"  
"What a good idea, Po, you're a genius!"  
"You definately are!" the narrator said, "but did you already think about the difficulties? I mean, who's gonna be the treasurer? And who-"  
"We will manage!" Po firmly said.  
"Well, then it's a wonderful idea!" the narrator agreed, "I know Laa-Laa is looking down at you two, knowing that she was blessed with such a good friend and such a great boyfriend."  
Tinky-Winky blinked, looking very moved.  
"Ehm..." Po hesitated.  
"What's wrong?" Tinky-Winky asked.  
"I wasn't only Laa-Laa's friend, I was her girlfriend."

CLIFFHANGER


	14. Forever 'nd Always

_**More than 100 hits... Less than 1 reviews...**_

14. Forever 'nd Always

Tinky-Winky gasped. Tried to say something. Couldn't think of anything. And closed his mouth again.   
"She broke up with you two, so I thought..." Po said in a pipe voice.  
Tinky-Winky looked at her, tears rolling down his cheek. His throat was locked and that hurted Po more than any word could have done.  
"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.  
Tinky-Winky slowly nodded, while his lips formed three words: "forever 'nd always"...

CLIFFHANGER


	15. Good Luck, Honey

15. Good Luck, Honey

"Please!" Po begged, "I don't wanna loose you, you're my friend! I'll do anything...  
""_Anything_?" Tinky-Winky suddenly asked.  
"Uh-huh," Po nodded in return. "What d'ya want me to do?"  
"Well... Fifteen years ago another Tubbie borrowed some money of mine – and he never gave it back to me. I want you to get the money and give it to me."  
"How much did he borrow? What's his name?" Po asked.  
"3,000 dollar, and his name's Big 2T."  
"Toothy?"  
"No..." Tinky-Winky sighed "...Girls... Of course not! It's a Tubbie-gangstah name: 2T, ya know, first a two and then a T..."  
"Ah..." Po understood, "well, where does he live?"  
"Tubbietown City."  
"That's a big village," Po joked.  
"Go to 57th street, I guess you'll find him there."  
"Okay, I'll do it," Po smiled. "But... Hold on! 57th street, isn't that-"  
"Good luck on the bad side, honey," Tinky-Winky grinned.

CLIFFHANGER


	16. Bad

16. Bad...

Po was driving her scooter to TC. She could already see the skyscrapers and she smiled. She would get the money back _and_ her friend. Suddenly, there was this blue Tubbie waving at her, sitting down on the road. She stopped.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I hurt my ankle," he whined. Po got off her scooter and kneeled down, when he quickly stood up and took her scooter.  
"Adios!" he called and he drove away fast.  
"Hey! Asshole, give me my scooter back!" she screamed, but -of course- he didn't return. Helpless, she looked around.

CLIFFHANGER


	17. Worse

17. ...Worse...

"Finally!" Po whispered when she had reached Street 50. Street 51, Street 52, Street 53, Street 54, Street 55, Str-  
"Watch out, missy!" someone exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry!" Po called. While she was counting the streets, she hadn't looked at the pavement. The Tubbie she had bumped into looked quite angry.  
"Gimme ya money," he said. Po was stunned.  
"Excuse me!"  
"Gimme!" he grumbled. She looked down and saw his belt with a gun on it.  
"Here," she quickly gave him the ten dollars she had been carrying around with.  
"This is all ya got?"  
"Yes, it is," she felt extremely tiny when he gave her a really dangerous look. Then he walked away and she sighed.  
"O my god," she wanted to cry, she was shocked about what just had happened to her.  
"Whazzup, missy?" a voice asked. Terrified, she turned around.

CLIFFHANGER


	18. Worst

**_To The Evil Sheep: you're also weird, but somehow I like you, although you don't like me. And you know why? Because my story got 200 hits. And 2 reviews. Yours. So thank you._**

18. ... Worst

A big group of Tubbies was standing in front of her. Po froze. "Who are ya?" asked a green one.  
"Po," she said softly.  
"What ya doin' here, eh?" asked another brown one.  
"I'm looking for Big 2T."  
The Tubbies whispered and Po didn't know what to do. That problem was easy solved, because the green Tubbie soon started to talk again:  
"What d'ya want from him?"  
"The money he borrowed from someone I know."  
"Who are ya talkin' about?" an angry voice asked. The Tubbie's moved aside and Po saw a big, purple Tubbie standing in front of her.  
"O my god!" she exclaimed. He looked _really_ familiar.  
"Who?" the Tubbie asked again, but this time a bit more threatening.  
"Tinky-Winky," Po quickly said. "Are you his twin broth-"  
"Shut up!" he shouted and his hands moved to his gun-belt.

CLIFFHANGER 


	19. Salvation From Above

**_Laa-Laa and Dipsy left in Ch 10/11 and, knowing that the end of this story is at hand, I also see the dissapearing of Po, when I look in the future..._**

19. Salvation From Above

"Waitwaitwait!" Po screamed, "Sorry, I'll go right away, please! Don't shoot!"  
Big 2T didn't stop reaching for his gun.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Po yelled.  
"Wait!" someone called, and they all looked up.

CLIFFHANGER


	20. Supertubbie, My Hero

20. Supertubbie, My Hero

"Don't you dare to hurt this young lady!" a Tubbie in a red/blue suit said. He was flying above them and Po gasped.  
"Supertubbie, not again!" Big2T growled.   
"Yes, again!" Supertubbie called. He flew towards Big2T and grabbed his gun quickly.  
"Wow," Po whispered.  
"Are you alright, miss?" Supertubbie asked.  
"Yes, Supertubbie, yes..." Po smiled. Then Supertubbie grabbed her and hold her tight.  
"I've gotta go, my friends," he said to the gang and he flew away, with Po in his arms. She almost fainted – Supertubbie, the legend, was helding her in his arms...

CLIFFHANGER


	21. Love Is In The Air

21. Love Is In The Air

"Where do you live, my dear lady?" Supertubbie asked, while they were still flying in the air, leaving TC behind them.  
Po whispered her address and Supertubbie smiled.  
"May I ask your name?" he said.  
"Of course – I'm Po, Supertubbie," Po said shy.  
"Please, don't call me Supertubbie," Supertubbie said, "My name's Clant-Klent. But you can call me Clant."  
"Okay, Clant," Po giggled.  
"You're beautiful, Po, you know that?" Clant said and Po flushed. And then they kissed.

CLIFFHANGER


	22. We Need To Talk

22. We Need To Talk

Tinky-Winky awoke, when someone poked him.  
"Who's that?" he mumbled.  
"It's me, Po!" Po called.  
"Po?" Tinky-Winky jumped out of his bed and hugged her tightly.  
"Po! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed.  
"Tinky, we need to talk," Po said softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes, we do. Uh, when I met Big2T, well... He wanted to shoot me."  
Tinky-Winky blushed.  
"O my god, Po, I should have known that he... My, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay," Po said, "Don't worry. I'm still alive, all thanks to Clant."  
"Clant?"  
"Clant-Klent. Supertubbie."  
"_Supertubbie saved you?_"  
"Yes, he did."  
"Wow!"  
"Yes... And we're engaged now. He proposed me, while we flew in the air."  
"_What?_"  
"Yes, we-"  
"Po, how long d'ya know this Clant-guy?"  
"Long enough to know I love him!" Po said with fierce.  
"Po, ya can't love him if you only know him for a second!" Tinky-Winky protested.  
"I don't care what you think, we're going to marry and I'm leaving this place."

CLIFFHANGER


	23. A Secret We Share

23. A Secret We Share

Tinky-Winky stared at Po.  
"You're leaving?" he asked.  
"Yes, I am. We're gonna live in Tubbietown City and I'm gonna set up the Laa-Laa Unforgettable Foundation," Po wrapped her arms around him, "and I would really like you to be our best man."  
"That's... a real honour, Po," Tinky-Winky said and they hugged again.  
"I'm really sorry, Po. I'm sorry for what Big2T did – or what he _wanted_ to do and I'm sorry for my shouting. All I want is you to be happy, your my best friend. My only friend."  
"And the narrator?" Po teased.  
"Of course, good ol' Nar, how could I forget him," Tinky-Winky grinned. "When can I meet this Clant-guy, by the way?"  
Po frowned.  
"Sorry, when can I meet your precious Clant-Klent?" Tinky-Winky laughed and Po pushed him, also laughing.  
"He's standing outside."  
"Okay, let's go."  
"Wait a minute, Tink – Big2T looked kinda familiar to me, does that make any sense?"  
"He's, eh, my twin brother," Tinky-Winky said, looking down and feeling ashamed.  
"We grew up in the getto, I moved but he stayed. We're not really friends anymore, hehe. His actual name's Winky-Tinky. When we were young, they called him T1 and me T2, 'coz I was younger. When I was gone, he changed his name, so I've heard. He thinks he's better than me, so he became _Big_2T – he stole my T. It's kinda weird and I don't like it, you know."  
"I'm sorry, I never knew that," Po said.  
"No one did," Tinky-Winky answered in a cool voice. "And no one will, right?"

CLIFFHANGER


	24. Left Or Right

24. Left Or Right

"Right," Po smiled, "but Clant'll probably recognize you."   
"I guess, let's check it out."  
They walked outside and Clant, who had been waiting, immediately wanted to grab Po.  
"Watch out!" he yelled.  
"Take it easy, Clant, this is no Big2T, it's Tinky-Winky!" Po calmed him down.  
"Who?"  
"Tinky-Winky, Big2T's twin brother," Tinky-Winky said, looking like he'd just eaten something really soar when he said that. "But we don't need to talk about that, eh?"  
"We don't," Clant smiled, after noticing Po's nod. "Well, d'you want to be our best man? Po told me a lot about you."  
"I would really like that," Tinky-Winky smiled and they shaked hands.  
"Nice to meet ya, Clant."  
"I feel the same way, Tinky-Winky," Clant said friendly.  
"When are ya guys getting married?" Tinky-Winky then asked, realizing Po hadn't mentioned a date yet.  
"As soon as possible," Po answered. "Is that a problem?"  
"No, it's not," Tinky-Winky said thoughtful, "Ya know, when you're gone, I'm gonna be all alone her. Except for Nar, yes, but ya know what I mean. Maybe... Well, I haven't been in TC for a while and it's a nice place to live, if you're in the right neighbourhood, if ya know what I mean... What I'm trying to say, eh, is..."  
"O my god, are you also gonna live in Tubbietwon City?" Po called, "That would be awesome! Then we can visit each other!"  
Clant also grinned. "Are you sure, mate? It's a big decision."  
"I know," Tinky-Winky looked around. "I've lived here for such a long time. I really love this place – it's so peaceful, so quiet. Here I met my friends and here I found out Dipsy was a psycho, here I lost my dear Laa-Laa."  
He hesitated.

CLIFFHANGER


	25. Finale

**_This story had A LOT hits, but hardly anyone reviewed. A shame, but I don't really care, because I enjoyed writing 'the minitubbiesoap' - it was exactly what I needed after the serious drama of 'Lizzie of Longbourn' and it helped me out of my writer's block. Well, I guess I'll just start the final chapter – has Tink leaved or not? ... See ya, guys!_**

25. Finale

It was the end of the day and the baby sun was setting.  
Narrator: "Eh... Trumpets, I guess we don't have to-"  
Trumpet: "Time for tubby bye-bye!"  
Narrator: "Look, I don't think... Ah, well, maybe... Goodbye Tinky-Winky!"  
Silence.  
Narrator: "Goodbye Dipsy!"  
Silence.  
Narrator: "Goodbye Laa-Laa."  
Silence.  
Narrator: "Goodbye Po..."  
Silence.  
Narrator: "I'm only doing this 'coz I love tradition, otherwise... I mean, there's not even boo-ing! Well... The sun is setting in the sky, Teletubbies say goodbye."  
(Music starts playing)  
No Tubbies.  
(Music stops playing and sun sets)  
Narrator: "Ba-bye."

THE END


End file.
